


【博君一肖】荒原（六）

by Evvvvan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvvvan/pseuds/Evvvvan
Kudos: 1





	【博君一肖】荒原（六）

6.R  
肖战愣了一下，笑着挑衅，“怎么，还不许我喜欢你？”  
王一博似乎是笑了一声，随后一个炽热的吻落到了肖战唇上。  
肖战自然地张嘴，闭眼，迎接着少年人疯狂的热情。  
对方的舌在自己口腔里肆意游走，他先是温柔地与之交缠，感受到自己的纵容，对方瞬间疯狂占领了自己唇舌间的每个角落，甚至刺激他的舌根，促使他分泌更多的唾液，然后再一丝一丝地夺走。强烈的压制感让肖战起了反抗之意，他不服输地用舌抵抗着，想将之推回对方的口中，再被自己占领。  
这一丝反抗被王一博察觉到了，少年人的好胜心使其与之博斗，再重新压制回去。不知什么时候，肖战的手圈在了王一博颈上，王一博压着他的后脑往墙角推着。  
肖战的背被墙角硌得有些疼，交缠间呼吸混乱地漏了一句“疼…啊……”随后又被王一博堵了回去，那不经意间的微弱呻吟刺激了他的动作，但还是温柔地将肖战带离了墙角，把他推向一旁的墙面上，两人紧贴着。  
肖战感受到王一博的某处起了反应，但自己也没好受到哪去。  
王一博的动作更放肆了，手开始从肖战腰间的衣服处伸上去。  
被欲望充斥的迷离眼神中，他看见了肖战脖子上的奇特项链。  
肖战听着他的喘息浑身酥麻，对方的手还一点一点往自己敏感的地方摸去，所到之处向夹了电一般，令他微微颤抖。肖战觉得再这么下去会出事，这个霸道的小朋友很有可能会在这里把他给办了，手上用了点力，推开他。  
“……”  
“……”  
两人在彼此分开的一点距离里剧烈呼吸。  
肖战的腰腿有些软，王一博眼中的占有欲还没褪去，肖战望着那带着野兽气息一般的眼睛失神，反应过来时笑了自己一声。  
“……笑什么？”王一博的声音低沉而嘶哑，带着压制不下的情欲，格外勾人。  
“……没什么。”肖战抬腿顶了一下对方的某个部位。  
“别动！”王一博恼了，本来就很难压住自己的反应，对方还这么来一下，想引火烧身么？  
肖战看了一眼对面墙上的钟，把王一博拉向更衣室的厕所，开了抽风机，关门落锁一气呵成。  
“……”王一博看懂了肖战的动作，浑身都紧绷了起来。  
肖战脱下他的裤子，感叹了一下，把他推向放下盖子的马桶上，笑了：“老实回答，肖想了我多久，不要说什么憋不憋得住的问题，我不信。”  
“没、没多久……”王一博愣愣地看着他，因为他的动作而喘息着。  
“那我已经很久了。”肖战脱下裤子，释放出自己的欲望，把它和对方的贴在一起，上下动作着，眼神逐渐迷离起来，看着很是诱人。  
很久……是多久？  
王一博突然想起来他和肖战在酒店第一次见面时，肖战的那一句：“我是特意来找你的。”  
他闭了闭眼，再睁眼时眼睛里已全是压抑不住的狂热。  
一只手附上肖战的，肖战才发现王一博的手甚至可以包住自己的，对方带着自己的动作，给予着他快感。另一只手摁上肖战的后颈，将他带向自己，占领了对方的唇，唇舌交缠着。  
肖战沉迷在王一博与上次完全不同的吻中，他温柔细密地吻过每个角落，吻得很轻缓，他眼神迷离，快慰的情绪在里面流转，手上的动作逐渐变慢，王一博掌握了主动权，练舞的人手上带着细细的茧，刺激肖战不自觉呻吟。  
交缠之间，肖战漏出几点呻吟，“嗯……”  
“……你、你是不是……也这样对别人……”王一博突然没有没脑地问了一句。  
肖战有些反应不过来他在问什么，“嗯……？”  
“别的……CP……”  
肖战笑了，喘着气，“都听了什么乱七八糟的事……就你一个……”  
王一博满足了，手上动作加大，粘腻的声音传了出来，他逐渐放开肖战的唇，转向那颗诱人的唇下痣，一点一点吻着。  
从来没有人那么在意过自己唇下的那一点，像是王一博独有的诱惑，对于这个认知，肖战的眼睛随着对方的动作红了一圈，落下生理性的细微泪水。  
王一博好像总能知道自己的敏感点在哪里，恰到好处地刺激着肖战，身下和唇间的快感太刺激了，肖战直起脖子，仿佛是想得到谁的安抚，露出脆弱的喉结，却不想被对方衔住，他大受刺激，放开的另一只手像是在找着什么，对方的手不知道是什么时候松开了他的后颈，肖战抚上去，紧紧抓住他的大拇指，仿佛抓到了一根稻草，支撑着自己漂浮。  
碍于两个人接下来的工作，王一博只是轻轻地，从喉结一路吻下来，到胸前的两点，肖战的衣服很宽松，他的吻轻易转到一点的身侧，重重吮咬。  
“啊……”  
那一处的软肉很是敏感，肖战情不自禁地叫了一声。  
肯定会有印子的……  
王一博在那一处深红上点吻着，烙下属于自己的印记。  
手上的动作深深浅浅，传来湿润的声音，粘腻的液体不断从指缝中溢出，热烈如爱意。  
抽风机发出“嗡嗡”声响，回荡在厕所中，掩盖住小情侣炽热的声音。  
摄影棚里，工作人员正认真布置着新的布景，没人注意到拍摄的主角已经消失了一段时间。更衣室的一隅，是属于相爱的人的意乱情迷。  
对于刻在灵魂深处的致命吸引，谁又能拒绝？  
从古至今，这个人都是属于自己的，跨越了所有时间。  
肖战在喘息之中睁开眼，发现对面是一面镜子，镜子恰好只能照到两人的脸，朦胧中，肖战看见王一博略微虔诚的吻，微微笑了。  
随后在对方的额前落下一吻。

等两人换好衣服回到现场，新的场景已经差不多布置好了。  
负责人意味深长地看着他们两个，刚好摄影师需要王一博跟他确认接下来的站位，肖战得意地在他一边的椅子上坐下。  
“我还以为时间会不够呢。”  
肖战踢了他一脚，表情餍足地喝了口水。  
负责人“啧啧”了两声，“会火的。”他感叹了一句。  
“他值得最好的东西。”  
负责人从未见过肖战那么认真的回答，略微诧异地看了他一眼，却发现肖战眼底深深的爱意，愣了一下。  
随即叹息。  
看着不远处王一博敬业地工作，配合摄影师的要求反复调整，没有一句怨言。  
负责人一挑眉。  
欸，属于年轻人美好的爱情啊……

把话说开了之后，王一博更加肆无忌惮地粘着肖战。  
少年人展现自己的爱意，不外乎就是：你看，我的舞跳得特别棒！我的游戏打得特别好，我来带你吃鸡！你想吃薯条，那我就把整个麦当劳的食物买下来！  
恨不得把全世界都给他。  
然后整个剧组都是：“肖战！……战哥！……魏无羡!……老肖！……肖战啊！……”  
平时能见到的清冷王一博在肖战面前全然消失不见。  
见肖战不理他，便直接上手打了，一定要动手到肖战理他为止。  
苦了拍摄花絮的工作人员们，拍到的全是他们两个互打的画面。  
晚上回到酒店时，就是各种粘腻。  
“欸——嘶，说了不准咬的！”  
王一博满足地舔了那边一下。  
肖战有些困了，勾着王一博的脖子，把下巴方在对方肩膀上，就这么睡了过去。  
王一博把他抱回床上，熄了灯，把对方拉进自己怀里，肖战下意识地抓住他的大拇指，两人恬然沉沉睡去。  
“晚安。”


End file.
